For years the accepted state-of-the-art means for supplying digital magnetic tape to data processors and other users was the familiar 101/2-inch reel of ferric oxide magnetic tape. The development of the IBM 3480 Magnetic Tape Subsystem which utilizes a recording medium of chromium-dioxide magnetic particles on tape contained within compact, easy to handle cartridges, is rapidly making the 101/2-inch tape reels obsolete. Not only is the chromium-dioxide magnetic tape technologically better than ferric oxide tape, but being stored in specially designed cartridges which are about 4 inches by 5 inches in size compared with the 101/2-inch reels has resulted in substantial space saving to users.
In my copending application Ser. No. 739,976 filed May 31, 1985, I disclosed a "System for Storing and Dispensing Magnetic Tape Cartridges" of the type above described. The system is disclosed embodied in a library stack in the form of a frame comprising upright, horizontal members and supporting feet. Cartridges are stored side by side in cells in horizontal rows which are pivotal relative to horizontal support means which extend between the upright members of the frame.
Each cell has a front or cartridge-discharge end in a rear wall at the opposite end. Pivot means are located intermediately at the ends of the cell to permit the cell to pivot on the support. The center of gravity of the cell is located closer to the cartridge-discharge end than to the rear wall, whereby the cartridge-discharge end of the cell normally is inclined to pivot downwardly relative to the horizontal.
In its normal position, either with or without a cartridge contained in it, each cell occupies a substantially horizontal position. To remove a cartridge from the cell either a cell adjacent to it or cell on either side of it are pivoted manually against the resistance means to gain access to the desired cartridge.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cartridge storing and dispensing system with no moving parts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cartridge storing and dispensing system which may be accommodated in library stacks of the type described in my above-identified application.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a storing and dispensing system which may be accommodated in a drawer or on a flat surface such as a desk top or a desk rack, in cabinets or in movable trucks or dollies.